The Miraculous Rookie! Ultraman Ares
The Miraculous Rookie is the first episode of the new season. The Episode A new species of kaijus called the ChoKaiju is threatening the land of light, Ultraman Hikari tried to fight back but he ended up being lost. Once the invasion is over, a weakened Hikari gave an Ultra sign on a new thing he knew to defeat the new ChoKaiju, Ares, the rookie warrior is sent to look for Hikari. Once Ares has arrived on Earth, he had a human form, but then he heard a signal and the signal is clearer the closer he walk on the forest, and he accidentally bumped into Takeru Negishi, and his Particle capsule fell, they both tried to catch it, but it rolled too fast, but then Ares, in his human form, used his ultra powers to run as fast as normal ultras when flying. But once he got the Particle Capsule, Takeru ran to Ares and grabbed his Particle Capsule, but then both Takeru and Ares heard a loud signal, and went to look for it. They found Hikari at his lab and told them the upgrade and the blueprints. Particle upgraded himself first and he went to an empty field and tried it, Ares was then shocked at the immense power. Ares started being inpatient and bragged how strong he is after the upgrade. 2 hours later, he finished the upgrade and decided to rebrand himself, Victory Ares, and Particle rebranded himself after the system, Transcend System. Ares and Particle decided to duel in a very empty planet light years away from the earth, Ares started to go wild with his immense power, and Particle controlling his new powers with ease, Particle immensely speeds up and knocks Ares to a mountain. Ares fought back by rapidly hitting Particle while Particle defends himself with ease, Particle uses his immense speed to fight back. They both are fighting very well until Ares was knocked out of the planet. However, Ares yells with all his might "I AM THE STRONGEST!!" and gets back to the planets and Particle seems happy as Ares's power has been increased by 27% They continued to fight as now Ares is on par with Particle until their color timer starts to blink as signs of low energy, they decided to end the fight with a finisher, they both used their rays at the same time, as they were unaware, the upgrade boosted their ray immensely and they both cannot withstand their powers and were both knocked back, but Ares seems to lose as he is knocked out while Particle is in a perfect condition. Particle carried Ares to earth and Ares has turned to his human form. Particle told Ares that he had a blast while fighting, and Ares woke up to see a message,"Stay in Earth, there are more dangers there now" and Ares figured out it is his responsibility to protect Earth and proving himself to be the strongest ultra there is. Ares knowing that in Earth, he must have a name for earthlings, and he named himself, Asemu Ales. Preview Asemu gets out of his apartment to buy an ice-cream but rather see a kaiju! But, not an ordinary kaiju, a ChoKaiju, Ares will battle Z Gomora and struggling to defeat it, but a hand reaches out and Particle will come to save Ares from Z Gomora and battle together! The Great Particle! Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Particle Transcend